


Steady On

by mhunter10



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: philip loves to take lukas to the city





	Steady On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agrippina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrippina/gifts).



> for gabe :) <3

Philip's favorite thing to do is to take Lukas to the city because every time he has the same look on his face. It's excited and wide-eyed and makes him look really young. It's so cute, Philip doesn't even look at the familiar streets and sights, but instead watches his boyfriend crane his neck like he's counting every bright light and skyscraper window. He glances at him so much, Lukas catches him and laughs, asking him why he's staring so much.

"Just realized you're sort of cute," he teases, and Lukas scoffs and shoves him before taking his hand again and going back to looking like a fascinated tourist.

It's been a year since all the drama went down, and they've spent many days exploring and discovering all the boroughs when their small town got to be too much. Trying to get back to normal had been a struggle for both of them, but their little trips had quickly become a sanctuary to escape to and be on their own. Their excursions became even more fun after it was discovered Ann had left Philip the apartment in her will when he turned eighteen or in the event of her death. She hadn't told him about it, but it was oddly comforting to know she had sobered up enough in rehab to make a good decision. Helen had put in a word for him to get the keys a bit earlier considering all the drama, and Philip was grateful. The first couple times he went without Lukas, wanting to just be in it with his feelings. Lukas found an old chair by the side of the road and suggested Philip put it in his house, and suddenly it dawned on him that he had his own place. Lukas helped him move it in and it had been their spot ever since, heading Helen and Bo's wishes to call if they stayed the night.

One of their favorite things to do was visit the food trucks and try any new ones they found. Lukas had been overwhelmingly confused the first time, walking the line of trucks several times before frantically picking a vegan, gluten-free, dairy-free, free range, vegetarian truck out of embarrassment at not knowing any of the cultural options. Philip didn't laugh, though, just kissed his silly blonde boyfriend and led him by the hand to a truck that did savory waffles. They ate and enjoyed the city atmosphere, looking around at the office-goers hurrying back after lunch. But mostly their attention was on each other because it felt good to just be happy and safe and not worried.

After lunch they weaved in and out of the crowds in Times Square, Philip pointing out landmarks and spouting facts and stories, while expertly dodging traffic against the lights. The whole time they were holding hands and would even stop to take a picture or two or five. When the day was coming to an end they found themselves back at Philip's place, collapsing on the couch after a long day of walking and food. It was nice to have somewhere to go where they wouldn't be bothered or overheard, no matter how lenient their parents tried to be (or seem). Eventually joking over the bad television they were watching turned to kisses which turned to making out, and other things involving Lukas that had become his favorite thing to do in the city. When they were both satisfied and coming down, Philip's head on Lukas' chest, they talked quietly in the dark until they both fell asleep.

Philip discovered he also really liked waking up next to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this whole long fic with dialogue and everything a while ago and it got deleted by some watery tart, so here it is again :)


End file.
